Adventures of the Suicide Squad
by Persiana13
Summary: Roy Harper goes by a new identity, and has a new team. However, there's more to this team than meets the eye. Takes place after Crimes of Passion, within the DC Persiana-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide Squad**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. This story starts out after the end of Crimes of Passion._

Chapter 1: The New Squad

A red-haired teen in red tights and a red vest was walking along the hallways of what appeared to be an underground complex. His name is Roy Harper, the hero known as Speedy. Formerly of the Justice League and Titans East, the archer had been a mole for Checkmate, secretly monitoring the League's activities long before Farrah's arrival. Lance knew of this and kept quiet, but it all came out when Lian, Roy's daughter, was kidnapped by a deranged scientist. Getting kicked out of both teams, Roy has given up the identity of Speedy for a more…intimidating one for his new employer; Arsenal. He had been called in by Amanda Waller for an important meeting. What it could have been about was anyone's guess, but, with a woman known as 'the Wall' was concerned, it was something big.

As Roy walked in, his eyes widened,

"YIPE!"  
He barely dodged a boomerang. As it headed near his head, he saw it get embedded into the wall. A voice shouted,

"Oi! Watch it, Red!"

The voice belonged to a man with curly brown hair, wearing a blue jacket and blue hat, with white boomerangs on it. His name was Digger Harkness, Captain Boomerang.

A woman shook her head,

"Leave the kid alone, Digger."

She was dressed in all black, had black hair, and a black eye mask. Her name is Eve Eden, Nightshade.

Roy looked at Captain Boomerang,

"You're one of Flash's villains! What are you doing here?"

Digger gruffed,

"The same thing you and the Shelia are. We're 'ere cuz o' th' Wall."

Nightshade sat back down and continued reading, pretending the fight never took place. Roy smirked and took a seat next to her,

"Hey, beautiful."

Nightshade turned and reared shadowy claws on her hands,

"One more come-on like that; and I'll banish your manhood into the darkness."

Roy winced and quickly stayed quiet in his seat.

After a few minutes of waiting, a heavy African American woman with short hair walked in, wearing a professional business suit. Her name is Amanda Waller, and she was known as the 'Wall' for two reasons; one, she was about as big as one. The second; no one, not even Batman, could intimidate her.

Waller looked at the three people,

"Let's get to it; you've been drafted."

Digger scoffed,

"Tell us something we don't know, Shelia."

Amanda shot him a glare, and the boomerang master quickly sat straight. Eve smirked,

"I like her already."

Amanda continued,

"As I was saying, you al have been drafted to work for Checkmate's newest, and most dangerous assignments. You are members of the Suicide Squad."

Roy thought this over for a minute,

"Wait, you mean, you're drafting super villains for this squad?"  
Waller shrugged,

"Villains, volunteers, former Checkmate Agents; the list can go on."

Speedy shook his head,

"All right, but just who else is joining up in this little party of ours?"

Just then, a blonde woman stepped in. She looked to be an older version of Supergirl, and definitely more…buxom. Amanda looked at her,

"Power Girl."

Power Girl folded her arms,

"I still don't see why I'm here. I just want a rematch with Supergirl, her bitch cat friend, and her bitch Amazon." (1)

The heavy-set woman nodded,

"You were supposed to infiltrate and report on Lex's activities. You did your mission."

The blonde scowled,

"Did it include being cut up by a psycho were-cat?"

A man with a short crew cut and a black leather jacket walked in. He smirked,

"Well, nice to see some lovely ladies around here."

He slid next to Power Girl,

"Hey, gorgeous. Those real?"  
The endowed blonde rolled her eyes and threw the man across the table. He landed and rubbed his head,

"Bitch!"  
His hand began glowing and the earth started shaking. His name is Booker Washington, Major Disaster.

Waller shouted,

"Disaster, stop it now!"  
Major Disaster's ability was he could create natural disasters using a specially designed armored suit. However, years of use eventually internalized this power, and he could create earthquakes, make volcanoes explode, along with a host of other abilities with his mind. Later, he found out he can increase the likelihood a disaster happens to a person or area by focusing his mind. He was also built like a tank, but one word from Waller, and he whimpered,

"Sorry."

Once the earth began to settle, a black haired woman in a green shoulder-less outfit walked in. Her name is Cheshire, formerly a hired assassin. She specializes in poisons and acrobatics. She smirked,

"Hello, Roy."  
Arsenal was stunned,

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

Jade shrugged,

"I can't see my old bed partner anymore? Too bad."

She traced a finger on his chest, purring seductively,

"I was hoping for another time in the sack. I've been working out, you know."

Captain Boomerang, who had been staring at the assassin's backside, nodded,

"It shows from this angle, Sheila."

Jade threw a knife right at the boomerang master's head. It missed, barely. She snarled,

"Don't even think about it, Digger. I'm here for my Roy."  
She kissed him on the lips, and sat down, lustfully gazing at the former Titan.

Waller folded her arms,

"Now that we're all here; to business. The six of you have been selected for various reasons-."

Digger quipped,

"By drawin' names out o' bloomin' hat."  
Waller glared at the Australian, to which he curled into a ball. Amanda continued,

"As I was saying, you six are selected because you all have a slight…gray area…when it comes to morals. We are here to do the things that the League would never dream of doing, mainly kill people that need to be killed."

She slid several folders onto the table,

"Your first mission is the retrieval of plans for an armor known as War Machine."  
Roy nodded,

"I remember this thing. I fought it when I had to rescue Lian." (2)

Amanda Waller looked at her team,

"Let's go to work."

Next Chapter:

The Suicide Squad gets more than it bargains for when they come face to face with Ultron! Stay tuned for more, fellow readers!

(1) Happened in Justice League Persiana

(2) Happened in Crimes of Passion


	2. Chapter 2

**Suicide Squad**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 2: Breaking out the War Machine

**Lex Corp, Metropolis…**

A blonde-haired man wearing a yellow and black insect costume was busy at his laboratory in the basement of Lex Corp. His name is Henry Pym, the former Avenger Yellow Jacket. He sighed as he looked at his notes,

"That should not go there. The energy would not be able to withstand it."

He stood up and looked at his upgraded armor,

"I need to finish this. I have to finish this."  
Around the corner, a woman with orange fur and black stripes watched curiously. She was Tigra, but not the actual Tigra. This version of Tigra was built by Ultron using the tigress' DNA. (1)

Cyber Tigra watched carefully wondering what sort of invention her 'lover' was working on now. Slowly, she crept into the darkness, her eyes glowing an ever present green.

When she got close, she stood up on two legs and asked,

"Henry?"  
Yellow Jacket spun around, surprised,

"Tigra, don't do that!"  
Cyber Tigra sulked,

"Henry, are you displeased of me?"  
Henry sighed, regaining his thoughts,

"No, Tigra. Not at all. I'm just worried about getting this project done for Lex."  
The cyber feline looked at Henry,

"You're vitals show you are exhausted. Please, rest, Henry."

Yellow Jacket shook his head; she was as stubborn as the real thing. He said,

"All right, I'll rest for a little bit."

He walked over to a separate room and laid down, Cyber Tigra following.

A shadowy figure looked at the armor and nodded,

"Creator is resting. Now, to put my plan into motion…"

It went back and continued working on something behind the sheet.

**Outside…**

The six members of the Suicide Squad were staking the place out. Roy looked through with night vision goggles,

"I don't see anything. He's probably asleep."

Amanda Waller said through the Squad's earpiece,

"He's in there, as well as some other movement. Your mission is to retrieve the plans for War Machine and any other plans Dr. Pym is working on, including the Ultron robot. I'd prefer a functioning one, but get one so Checkmate can examine it."

Major Disaster powered up,

"I can bring the building down."

Arsenal shook his head,

"No, we can't. We could hurt innocent people down there."

Power Girl folded her arms,

"So what do you suggest we do; wait until Christmas?"

Nightshade snapped her fingers,

"I got an idea. I can use the shadows and bring us into the lab."

Captain Boomerang smirked,

"Brains, and beautiful. I like ya, Shelia."

Nightshade glared daggers at the former Flash rogue and, conjuring the darkness, teleported all six of them inside.

Inside the lab, Captain Boomerang asked,

"Doesn't Tigra, the were-chick, really wear a bikini?"  
Power Girl hissed,

"Digger, zip it! This is a stealth mission."

The lights came on and a voice said,

"You are intruders."  
The Suicide Squad looked up and saw Cyber Tigra glaring down at them, perched like a cat. Arsenal scratched his head,

"Wait a minute; did Yellow Jacket clone Tigra?"

The shrinking scientist yawned,

"Tigra, what's going-?"

He saw the six anti-heroes and became fully alert. He roared,

"YOU'RE TAKING HER FROM ME AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Do not worry, creator."

Ultron stepped forward,

"It is time for your son to assist you."

An android with a red face and jewel in the center of its forehead, donned in a body of yellow and green stepped forward. It just hovered near Ultron, staring blankly at the intruders. Arsenal readied his bow and arrow, and said,

"Squad, fan out!"

Power Girl cracked her knuckles,

"I got red-face."

Cheshire pulled out several darts,

"I'm taking the Tigra wannabe."

Major Disaster and Nightshade were going to take Ultron, and Captain Boomerang and Arsenal were going after Yellow Jacket.

**Meanwhile…**

Wonder Man and Bast were on patrol in Metropolis, covering for Superman. The goddess of felines smiled,

"You are indeed a fine man for me to consort with, Simon. Tell me, what do you do?"

The ionic Avenger scratched his head,

"Do you sleep with someone, then get to know them?"

Bast shrugged,

"I was interested in whether you were of any entertainment in bed. Now that I do, I wish to know more about you. It is a sign you have won my approval."

Simon asked,

"Huh?"

Bast floated up to him, purring,

"You are a wonderful man, Simon Williams. You are an immortal, like me. The other women that are fond of you cannot compare to a goddess like me."

She came closer,

"When our patrol is over, I wish for you to take me out, as the mortals would say. Take me out to dinner. I promise, if I am pleased, you shall have me in all my glory."

Wonder Man blushed hotly. He tugged on his shirt,

"Bast, you're no doubt a beautiful woman. It's just-."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from the LexCorp building. The two heroes turned and saw Major Disaster and Nightshade fending off Ultron. Simon gasped,

"It's Ultron!"

Bast unsheathed her scimitar and snarled,

"We must vanquish that monster once and for all! Innocence will not be harmed as long as I draw breath!"  
She charged in, roaring like a lion. Wonder Man shook his head,

"What did Lance ever see in her?"

Next Chapter:  
More Metropolis Madness

(1) To prevent further confusion, I'll call this Tigra "Cyber Tigra"


	3. Chapter 3

**Suicide Squad**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Bast._

Chapter 3: Robot Rumble

Major Disaster, Nightshade, and Ultron had spilled their fight out into the streets. Booker readied an energy flare in his hands, trying to create bad luck,

"Get outta the way, Nightshade!"  
The darkness-powered woman teleported into the shadows just as the flare launched at Ultron. However, the android shrugged it off,

"Humans, you will pay for your interference."

He raised his hand and launched a laser blast. Major Disaster stumbled back, but used his disaster making abilities and created a lava spike underneath Ultron's feet. It erupted, and splashed the android with lava.

Nigthshade appeared behind him in the shadows,

"Not bad, but we needed one to salvage."

The lava dissipated and Ultron stood up, barely a mark on him. Major Disaster groaned,

"What is gonna take to stop this guy?"  
A feral roar was suddenly heard as Bast, taking the form of a were-lioness, sliced with her scimitar against one of the arms of the robot. Ultron turned to react, and that was when Wonder Man hit him with a powerful punch. The android then went flying through a car across the street.

Nightshade folded her arms, scowling,

"You shouldn't interfere with this, League. We have the situation under control."

Ultron erupted and threw the car at them. Simon caught it and crushed it, asking,

"Does the situation look like it's under control?"

"DIE!"  
Power Girl punched Vision into Ultron. The two androids collided and, because of the collision, they had taken serious damage. The solar powered android staggered up and shot a beam at Power Girl. The blonde heroine chuckled,

"Thanks for the recharge!"  
She landed a hard punch right through Vision's chest, causing him to be de-powered and shut down.

**Meanwhile… **

Cyber Tigra and Cheshire were acrobatically flipping and tumbling all over the open space, taking swipes at each other. The robotic tigress snarled,

"You will not go anywhere near him. Hank is mine!"  
Cheshire grinned,

"Believe me, lady. I wouldn't dream of it."

She spun around and delivered a hard kick, knocking the imposter Tigra off base. Cyber Tigra roared and pounced, but Jade barely dodged in time. She had to do something and quick.

Spying a barrel of acid, the poison user bolted for it, with Cyber Tigra in hot pursuit. As she passed by, the knife wielder slashed the barrel and a sickly green liquid flowed like water out, splashing all over the automated Tigra. The robotic clone screamed like an animal and dissolved in the vat of acid.

Cheshire was balancing precariously on some dissolved wood as she took to higher ground,

"And I thought I was grouchy before my morning coffee."

**Meanwhile…**

Captain Boomerang and Arsenal were in hot pursuit of Yellow Jacket. The former Avenger was trying to make haste out of the building, saving himself from whatever fate the Squad was going to dish out.

The boomerang master launched a shiny golden boomerang and, as it neared Yellow Jacket, it exploded in a brilliant flash. The light shone blindly and brightly down the hallway, but, as it subsided, Arsenal and Captain Boomerang were alone. The Australian snarled,

"Bloody 'ell! He vanished!"

Roy shook his head,

"No, he's shrunk to the size of a bug. He probably snuck threw a small crack and disappeared."

Digger looked back,

"Just great. Just bloody great. Waller's gonna murder us for this!"

Roy shook his head,

"Whatever. We search the lab, find anything we can on the Ultron robot and War Machine armor, and see how the others are doing."

The two then continued down the hallway.

**Back to the Ultron fight… **

Ultron continued to lock horns with Power Girl and Wonder Man. Bast speared the robot from behind, but the genocidal android was not going to quit. He launched another beam attack, scattering the heroes. He shouted,

"Next time, humans!"

He slammed through a sewer cover and disappeared.

Bast hissed,

"The monster got away! We have to pursue it!"  
Major Disaster had his tongue hanging out,

"Whoa, check out the curves."

The goddess of felines looked back,

"Forget it. You are unworthy to be my consort."

Nightshade grumbled,

"Save it for later. We don't need competitive bitchiness to interfere with the job."

She looked at Wonder Man,

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but you are interfering in a government investigation."

Simon snapped,

"Now, you listen to me, lady! Ultron would have gladly torn this city apart just to get to us!"

The shadow user narrowed her eyes, coldly remarking,

"I think you and Bast should leave and let us handle it."

As the other members of the Suicide Squad walked back in, examining any clues they may find about the Ultron robot and the War Machine armor, the goddess of felines scowled,

"Impudent mortals. They should know better than to speak to a goddess in such a manner."

Wonder Man calmed her down,

"Take it easy. They're just doing their job. And, we should do ours. Let's go back on patrol."

Bast nodded,

"Very well, but this is far from over, Wonder Man. They have not heard the end of this."

Next Chapter:

Roy confronts Cheshire about their past, and a new member joins the Suicide Squad. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. _

Chapter 4: Long Lost Love 

Roy was walking through the halls of the base of the Squad's headquarters. The base itself looked to be an abandoned Air Force base, but there were several miles of underground tunnels and rooms used as bomb shelters on the base. The Squad had converted the shelters to their own personal living spaces, and Arsenal was on his way back to his room when a leg wrapped around his waist,

"Going somewhere, handsome?"

The feminine purr belonged to Cheshire. The poison using acrobat grinned,

"Miss me?"

Roy glared,

"I don't have time for this, Jade."

Cheshire pouted,

"You disappoint me, Roy. We had fun in the sack, you and me. I mean, I may not be as strong as Donna, but I am certainly more flexible than she is."

She unhitched her leg and purred again,

"So, tell me, how is our daughter doing?"  
Roy turned around,

"You abandoned our daughter, and I have to take care of her."

The acrobat rolled her eyes,

"I told you; I'm not exactly into having kids. I just wanted a good time in the sack. Besides…"

She came closer,

"You were so lonely when those drugs were taking its toll on your well-being, I just had to do something."

Roy clenched his fists down,

"Don't bring that up. I had a hard enough time explaining that to Donna. I don't want her involved."

Cheshire sighed,

"You're taking this break up thing harder than I thought. Come on, we can go back to your room, and I'll make you forget all your troubles with a little Kama Sutra."

She then noticed the scowl on Roy's face and she groaned,

"Come on, the bed isn't going to occupy itself, now, is it?"

Roy raised his voice,

"What about Lian? You haven't once mentioned you want to see her or even hold her. What the hell is your problem?"

Jade scowled,

"Oh, so it's MY fault you knocked me up and got me pregnant? Is that it? You're going to vent your frustrations on me because you were too whipped to do it to Wonder Girl, right? Is that it?"

The red-head snarled,

"I told you, it was a while ago and-."

Cheshire snapped,

"Don't go there! Believe it or not, I'm not some cheap slut you can just toss out when you're done."

Roy quipped,

"Funny, I thought that was exactly what you were doing."

Jade turned red with anger and slapped him,

"You're lucky I still care about Lian's future, or I'd kill you right now!"

She turned walked away. Roy muttered to himself,

"Bitch."

**Meanwhile… **

Amanda Waller was watching as numerous scientists and technicians were examining the android they had captured. Vision was laying lifeless on the table, tubes inserted into its body and scanners waving over him. Security personnel were at the ready, in case this android went rogue and attacked. Power Girl and Major Disaster were on stand-by, just in case.

One of the scientists came up to Amanda and handed her a report. He then went back to his duties. The head of Checkmate looked at the report and said,

"Interesting. According to this, the android Vision has a human brain scan as part of it's programming."

Power Girl shook her head,

"You mean, it thinks like a human?"

Amanda nodded,

"Yes, it would appear so. He has the computing process of a machine, yet Vision has developed a human conscience and may potentially demonstrate other human qualities as well."

Major Disaster blinked,

"Whoa. That's awesome!"  
Amanda looked at the disaster making former villain,

"Awesome may be an understatement. However, I do know that Vision will become a member of the Suicide Squad, and he is to be treated like any of your other teammates."

Major Disaster asked,

"So, we get to treat him like Captain Boomerang, like crap, right?"

Waller narrowed her eyes at Booker, which caused him to wince.

However, while they thought they were safe, having this conversation, a robot in the lab glared up at them. It said,

"You humans think you can replace me with this…rust bucket. Well, you will know the wrath of…the Thinker."

Next Chapter:

Power Girl, Cheshire, and Nightshade go shopping, and run into Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Persiana, and Selene. That's a meeting that'll go over well.

AN: The Thinker is a robot villain that fought on the side of the Injustice Society. This is different from the Secret Society of Super Villains. Eventually, the robot was reprogrammed and works for Checkmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 5: Mall Mayhem 

Power Girl, Cheshire, and Nightshade, all dressed in civilian clothes, had some time off from their missions and decided to do a little shopping. As a courtesy of Checkmate, Power Girl received a brand new civilian identity; Karen Starr, computer programmer and software engineer. Karen, dressed in a tight blouse and jeans, smiled,

"The sun's great today."

Nightshade, dressed in all black, shook her head,

"I much prefer the moon, thank you. Less carcinogenic."

Jade laughed,

"You two really are night and day, you know that? Whatever; we're here to buy new clothes, and hopefully, Roy'll like the new number I plan on wearing tonight."

Karen scowled,

"Have you no shame whatsoever? You remind me of that furry tramp Persiana."

The poison using assassin chuckled,

"Well, she does give a whole new meaning to the expression 'cat got your tongue'. You do remember the time she beat you, right?"

Power Girl wanted to slam her fist down her teammate's throat, but Eve stopped them,

"Ladies, this is not the place to do this. We're government agents and we have to act professionally, even if we are off duty at the moment."

It was around this same time that Persiana, Wonder Girl, Selene, and Miss Martian, all in civilian identities, had decided to come into the mall from the opposite end. The feral smirked,

"Well, Selene, what do you think of Man's World so far?"

Selene looked about,

"Admittedly, it is different from what I expected. Everything is so much more…grand."

M'gan nodded,

"And the best part…cookies!"  
Farrah shook her head, laughing,

"I guess I should mention Meg's got a bit of a cookie addiction."

The brunette swordswoman nodded,

"So I have noticed. I tried to have one of these…cookies once. Meg appeared out of nowhere and snatched them all."

Donna gasped,

"Megan, how could you!"  
M'gan lowered her head in shame,

"Those were mine, and I just opened the box, too."

The lioness shook her head,

"It's cool, Meg. Everyone gets to be a bit territorial when it comes to something they like. Take me, for instance. I'm never that far away from Lance."

The Amazon princess folded her arms,

"From what I have heard, dear sister, you latch on to him with your claws and ride him like a horse."

Farrah snapped her fingers,

"Now that's an idea. I'm gonna by a saddle, cowboy hat, and boots, and ride him around the bed. What do you think?"

Donna sighed,

"You are completely shameless, you know that?"

The two groups of chattering girls eventually found their way into the same store, with the Suicide Squad girls going in first. The Titans East Girls went in second and walked around the store. Persiana and Miss Martian had gone off to one section, while Donna and Selene went in another, little realizing what was about to happen.  
Power Girl picked up a dress and put it in front of her, seeing at how it would look on her. She then noticed, in the mirror, a woman that looked suspiciously like Wonder Girl. She clenched her fists down and turned, but Eve said,

"Karen, this is not the time or the place."

Karen snarled,

"You have no idea what that furry bitch and her Amazon friend did to me."

Cheshire, trying on a pair of green high heels, sighed,

"And Supergirl."

The blonde powerhouse shook her head,

"The point is that I want to make them pay for cutting me up and me getting thrown half-way around an island."

Nightshade said firmly,

"Waller does not want us engaging civilians. Besides, we exist to do the things the League won't do, so just calm down and enjoy your shopping, all right?"

Selene looked through the dresses,

"I cannot decide. What would look good on me?"

Donna, who was trying a silver cocktail dress on, shook her head,

"Whatever suits you, Selene. I personally like this one."

She went to change out of it. Cheshire decided to follow, using the adjacent dressing room.

Cheshire waited until Donna had taken off her dress when she said,

"So, you're Donna Troy?"

Donna paused for a moment, asking,

"What if I am?"

Jade shrugged,

"Oh, no reason. Just that you and I have something in common."

Donna, trying another dress, asked,

"And what would that be?"

"Roy Harper."  
Donna's heart stopped at the name. Jade continued,

"I admit, I can see why he liked you. You are gorgeous, but he knocked me up and got a daughter."

Donna swallowed, clenching her fists in anger. She broke the hanger she was holding on to and tried to glare right through the wall. Cheshire smugly remarked,

"I know you want to kill me, but, if you do, Roy would never forgive you, and we both know it."

She peered over the divider,

"Just between you and me, I always could love him more than you. I mean, I would never be distracted by a certain white-haired lioness that I know could never return my feelings."

Wonder Girl's lips trembled in anger. Cheshire shrugged,

"Toodles."

The acrobatic assassin walked out of the dressing room, leaving Donna to curl up into a ball and start sobbing.

As the three Suicide Squad girls walked out, Nightshade asked,

"Just what did you say to her, anyway?"

Jade, admiring her nails, shrugged,

"Nothing but a little truth and honesty."

"Hey!"

The three turned and saw a very annoyed Farrah and Selene, standing not too far away from them. The disguised feral folded her arms,

"Just what happened to my friend to make her cry?"  
Cheshire scoffed,

"Nothing."

Selene pointed an angry finger at Jade,

"You've hurt Donna, and I want you to pay."

Cheshire grinned,

"Bring it on, bitch."

She readied a defensive stance when Eve said,

"Knock it off, both of you."

The shadow user looked to Farrah,

"Let me make myself clear; we're government agents. Attack us, and we'll show no mercy."

She then turned to Cheshire,

"Jade, if you attack them, you're out of the Squad. Permanently."

The two sides stared viciously at each other. Jade then decided,

"It's not worth it."

She sauntered off, Power Girl and Nightshade following her.

Selene growled,

"Cowards."

Persiana shook her head,

"Let's get back to Donna."

Next Chapter:

Two new members join the Suicide Squad, and Thinker puts his plan into motion. Find out more, next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 6: New Recruits, New Enemies 

Amanda Waller ordered,

"All right, everyone. Take your seats now."

Captain Boomerang whispered to Power Girl,

"What dya think the Wall's got for us this time?"

Amanda glared in the boomerang master's direction, which caused him to immediately shut up and sit straight.

Cheshire folded her arms at the table,

"This had better be good, Amanda. I've got some snuggling time with Roy I don't intend to waist."

Arsenal just sighed, while Nightshade rolled her eyes and Major Disaster snickered. Waller said sternly,

"This won't take long. From now on, we're going to have two additional recruits on board the Suicide Squad. I think you know our first one…"

From the floor, Vision, fully repaired and operational, phased through and solidified in front of the stunned Squad members. The solar powered android said,

"Greetings, Suicide Squad. My designation is Vision."

Digger grunted,

"You brought us all the way 'ere to have a tin can join us?"

Waller looked at Vision and nodded. Vision nodded back and fired a pair of eye beams at Captain Boomerang. Although the beams missed, they did send the Australian flat down on his backside. The other Squad members were laughing. Power Girl grinned,

"Something tells me he's gonna get along just fine with us. Now, does he do windows and dishes too?"

Eve asked,

"I do believe there was a second member joining us."

Waller nodded,

"Indeed she is. However, she will be here most of the time, providing us with intelligence and strategic developments."

The sliding door hissed as it opened and in rolled a red-headed young woman in a wheel chair. Waller said,

"Everyone, meet Barbara Gordon, Oracle."

Barbara nodded and adjusted her glasses. She was not at all surprised to see Roy among the members. She shook her head,

"Hello, everyone."

Digger grinned lecherously and sauntered up to the heroine formerly known as Batgirl,

"Well, 'ello, luv. Can I interest you in a drink?"

Barbara grabbed his approaching hand and flipped him over the wheelchair. Digger groaned,

"Bloody 'ell!"

Jade grinned,

"Nice."

Waller said,

"Did I happen to mention she was once Batgirl?"

Booker nearly spat out his water,

"Say what? She was Batgirl!"

Barbara scowled,

"That was another lifetime ago."

She looked to Amanda,

"Where would I be working?"

Waller directed,

"This way."

She led the wheel-chair woman to a private suite where she would be working. Major Disaster shook her head,

"From what I heard, Barbara's supposed to have nice legs."

Eve looked at the disaster-making villain,

"You are a pig, you know that?"

**Meanwhile… **

Thinker was in the main lab of the base of the Suicide Squad. Having been nothing more than a floating head, he was determined to destroy Vision and Suicide Squad that he was their better.

After scanning countless files and performing thousands of equations, the robotic villain finally came up with an idea on how to beat the Squad. He channeled all of his resources and began transmitting to a site that was far from the Squad's detection.

**In Santa Monica, CA… **

In an abandoned laboratory, five stasis chambers far below the surface of the Earth existed. The laboratory was once the home of a nuclear scientist that contracted radiation poisoning. While he died, he left behind these chambers containing what appeared to be people.

A computer that lay dormant for years suddenly turned on and the Thinker transported himself into the room. He interfaced with the chambers and began uploading instructions on what the operation was. Soon, the chambers began functioning, the lights and sounds of the processing coming to life.

In a moment, the five chambers opened and the occupants stepped out, one at a time. All five were dressed in somewhat similar style of clothing; a white space-age uniform with a logo of an atom on it. The first was a man wearing what appeared to be an old hat and smoked a pipe. The second was a woman, wearing an apron over her other clothing. The third was a teenage boy who was wearing a blue jacket over his own clothes. The fourth was a girl with her blonde pigtails. The fifth looked to be the youngest, wearing green overalls. (1)

The man with the hat said,

"Biff, Brat, Sis; where are we?"

Biff, the oldest, shook his head,

"Golly, Dad. I haven't the foggiest idea. Where do you suppose we are, Mom?"

Mom looked at them,

"I don't know, Biff. But, what I do know is that I have to make dinner, and soon."

Dad said,

"Soon, Mom. First, we have to go overload a nuclear reactor. Then, we'll make dinner."

Brat and Sis cheered,

"Yay! Destroy nuclear reactor!"

Thinker disappeared through the computer again. He had calculated his plan, and now, it was time to put it in motion.

Next Chapter:  
The Suicide Squad takes on this new enemy! Find out how it'll all end, next time!

(1) The people that I just described are a group of android villains called the Nuclear Family. In the comics, they were nuclear-powered androids designed to fight the Outsiders. Created by a mad scientist who had succumbed to nuclear radiation, this scientist left a particular designation for the Nuclear Family; to overload the nearest nuclear reactor and irradiate as many of the population in the area as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 7: Nuclear Disarmament Part 1 

Arsenal decided to check up on Barbara Gordon, now going by the code-name Oracle. Roy had heard the story and how Barbara had a falling out with Titans East after she lost the use of her legs. It dismayed Roy greatly; he knew Supergirl was a great team leader and proud to work under her. He still could not believe that she would let her friend and teammate down like that. Barbara blamed all of the Titans, especially Persiana, for what happened. She reasoned that, if Farrah had not come, she would not be in a wheelchair right now.

Roy decided to talk to her,

"Barbara?"

The heroine formerly known as Batgirl did not look up from her screen,

"If you're looking for the mission brief, I'm still working on it."

Arsenal shook his head,

"It's not about that. It's about what happened between you and Supergirl."

Barbara stopped and looked up,

"What about her?"

"I heard you two used to be best friends."

"So? Didn't you used to be called Speedy?"

Roy sighed,

"That's not the point, Babs. The point is…you can't blame Supergirl for what happened to you. It was an accident."

Oracle snapped,

"No, spilling grape soda on your sweater is an accident! I'm paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of my life! That's no accident!"

Arsenal shook her head,

"I read the report about those Hydra guys and the Wildebeest Society. It was a dangerous mission and none of you escaped unscathed. A lot of your former teammates got hurt. Even Diablos-."

Barbara spun around, threatening,

"Don't you dare go on! You weren't even there! You weren't a part of the team!"

Roy nodded; he knew this was not the right time for them to talk about this. He left the room.

In another part of the Squad base, Power Girl and Vision were talking. Vision asked,

"Are you still upset?"

Karen shook her head,

"Now that I think about it, I'm letting what happened get to me. Sure, that furball and her friends are as annoying as hell, but, in a way, I kind of have to respect her. It was only a job and I did let myself get caught up in the moment."

She smiled,

"You know something; you're actually kind of sweet."

Vision blinked,

"I am only an android, miss."

Power Girl grinned,

"Please, call me Karen."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Vision shook his head,

"I have yet to understand human women."

Major Disaster grunted,

"Don't bother. Women aren't meant to be understood."

Power Girl called out,

"I heard that!"

Booker grimaced,

"Oh, she is going to kick my ass for this."

Vision said,

"Then, I should leave before she…kicks my ass."

He added,

"Am I saying that correctly?"

Booker nodded,

"Yeah, you sure are."

Just then, the intercom system went on and Amanda Waller ordered,

"All Suicide Squad members; report to the briefing room for mission assignment."

**Ten minutes later… **

The Squad members were now sitting around a large conference table. Oracle began her briefing,

"About an hour ago, a station we had monitoring some very dangerous, and thought to be inert, androids, was destroyed."

Captain Boomerang asked,

"What were these android bein' guarded for?"

Nightshade nodded,

"I seem to recall something a long time ago; a scientist who built androids as if they were his family."

Waller nodded,

"That's right; the Nuclear Family."

Major Disaster scoffed,

"Lame, if they gotta be called that."

Cheshire nodded,

"Shake'n'Bake over here has a point; what's the big deal about a bunch of robots?"

Oracle said,

"These are nuclear powered robots. They were supposed to overload nuclear power plants and turn everything into a nuclear wasteland."

The poison-using acrobat blinked,

"All right; I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

Waller nodded,

"Yes, it is. And, now that they've been revived, they will carry out that programming."

Arsenal said,

"All right, Squad. Let's move out and stop the Nuclear Family."  
**Meanwhile…**

Thinker was observing the events of both the Squad and Nuclear Family. The Nuclear Family was already on its way to an active nuclear plant in Los Angeles to carry out their primary function; overload the plant's core. The robotic villain said,

"Soon, the humans will pay for replacing me with that pathetic excuse of a synthoid."

Next Chapter:

The Suicide Squad takes on the Nuclear Family in a showdown which results in one of the Squad member's demise. Find out who it is next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. _

Chapter 8: Nuclear Disarmament Part 2 

The Nuclear Family was driving a station wagon through the front gate of the Los Angeles nuclear power plant. It was eerie, as all of them were smiling, like one of those retro television families from the 1950s. Dad was happily driving along, Biff, Brat, and Sis were singing on how they were going to blow up the plant, and Mom was knitting.

The guard at the gate noticed the car coming. As per his training, he stopped the car and attempted to find out what business a family station wagon was doing out here.

As the guard approached the car, Biff rolled down his window and blasted the hapless guard with his eye beams, vaporizing him instantly. Dad grinned,

"Thanks, Biff!"

Biff smiled, shrugging,

"Nothing to it, Dad."  
The station wagon continued onward to one of the buildings. Security opened fired on the car, but, unlike other station wagons, this particular one was heavily armored. Bullets would fold back, looking like mushrooms as they hit the ground. The family got out, the bullets not even scratching their metallic bodies. Dad shook his head,

"Wow, these aren't the nicest neighbors. No wonder they don't like visitors."

Biff, Brat, and Sis all fired beams from their eyes, hitting and disintegrating several of the firing guards. Mom smiled,

"Toasty, just like my apple pie!"

She interlocked her arm with Dad's and led their children inside the building.

Dad said,

"Biff, you and Brat go take care of the rest of security. Sis, you and Mom find the nuclear control rods. I'll go and-."

Suddenly, there was the whizzing of an explosive boomerang. The boomerang hit Dad, blasting a good part of his metallic plating aside. The damage was noticeable, but minimal, as it left a serious dent in the plating.

Captain Boomerang grinned,

"G'day, mates. I think you all know me."

The Australian boomerang master then threw more explosive boomerangs. Mom blasted them with her eye blasts, but the resulting explosion sent them all in different directions.

Nightshade pulled Captain Boomerang out before the explosion. She got back behind a wall and snarled,

"Moron! We need more time to set up!"

Arsenal pulled out two pistols and opened fire,

"I hope these armor piercing shells are enough."

Sis whined,

"Those meanies hurt me!"

Dad, who turned his head back, said in a threatening voice,

"You really haven't been good neighbors! We're just going to have to blow you up!"  
He launched another eye blast. Nightshade raised a barrier of shadows to cover her. She then radioed in,

"How is the core coming?"

Cheshire radioed back,

"We've got it barricaded, but no telling how long it will hold."

The shadow manipulator said,

"Send Power Girl and Vision up here! You and Disaster hold the line no matter what, you understand?"

Arsenal said,

"Lower the barrier; I'm going in."

He pulled out two pistols and the red-head dove in as soon as the barrier was lowered. He started scrambling for cover, firing off one shot after another at the various androids. The androids had specialized armor plating that protected themselves from being too badly damaged. Arsenal was issued specialized armor-piercing bullets that penetrated their thick plating. Dad and Sis took some hits to their knees, slowing down their mobility. Brat cried out,

"You hurt my Dad!"

He angrily fired his eye beams were Arsenal had taken cover. However, at the last minute, a wall of darkness surrounded Brat. The young android looked around,

"What is this? It's not night yet!"

He then felt a dark hand grasp him into the shadows. Soon, Brat had disappeared from view.

Biff, the oldest android child, ripped apart the stack of crates where Arsenal had taken cover. His eyes started glowing,

"Where's my brother?"

Before he would receive an answer, however, Captain Boomerang launched another explosive boomerang, knocking Biff away. Digger shouted,

"Let's go, kid!"

Arsenal ducked down and rolled out of the way. He got back to the other two and said,

"Cheshire, when are Vision and Power Girl coming? We can't hold this position much longer!"  
Biff pulled apart a pipe and charged, ready to club them.

Just then, Vision phased in front of them and solidified. Biff blinked, which stopped his tirade long enough for the solar-powered android to fire a beam off. Biff was knocked into Dad and Mom.

Sis ran off in another direction, hoping to find the nuclear control rods. Power Girl was around the next corner and she slammed a hard fist into Sis. Sis screeched in pain and, appearing boiling mad, lashed out with her nuclear powered eye beam attack. Power Girl was sent flying and landed face first. She got up and looked down at her breasts,

"Wow, I had no idea these would come in so handy. And, I thought these were only good for distracting the bad guys."

She was then tackled by an angry Sis. Karen tried everything to fight her off.

Mom got up and looked down at Biff and Dad. They were inert from the colliding impact. She opened a compartment in her chest and began siphoning off their energy. Nightshade said,

"Oh no, you don't."

She conjured up the shadows and sent Mom away into the shadow dimension. Vision ran a scan,

"What happened? She just disappeared."

Eve explained,

"I can control shadows from an otherworldly dimension. It comes in handy, and there are living shadow creatures there too. I'm sure they'd love to meet these guys."

At that moment, Power Girl came in, throwing the mangled android body of Sis on top of the pile of androids. She said,

"I am so glad I outgrew my childhood years."

She winced in pain,

"That kid can hit."

Nightshade radioed in,

"Objective is secure. Disaster, Cheshire; meet up with us."

The disaster making villain said,

"Uh, guys. You might want to come down here. Cheshire's dead."

Arsenal blinked,

"Wait, what?"

Power Girl ran at super speed and brought both of them back. Indeed, Cheshire was dead…

Next Chapter:

A traitor on the Squad is revealed, and whoever that traitor is, brings the end of the Suicide Squad. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. _

Chapter 9: Not One of Us Part 1 

Thinker shook his head,

"They have failed. The Nuclear Family has failed."

He made a calculation in his memory bank and nodded,

"Of course. This could be just the thing. I, of course, will need to make some accommodations."

With that, he began setting on a set of new calculations to work on.

**Meanwhile, at Suicide Squad Base… **

The remaining Squad members had taken Cheshire's death kind of hard. They were all a bit surprised, but, from the looks of it, Jade was poisoned with her own weapons. At least, that was the story according to Major Disaster. The disaster-making former villain shook his head,

"I told you for the tenth time, I heard a noise and went to check it out. I turned my back for a second and then, when I get back, she's on the floor. She wasn't breathing!"

Arsenal said anxiously,

"And you didn't see anyone?"  
Booker growled,

"Kid, if I did, I'd make them pay big time."

He slammed his fists, breaking the table. Waller said coldly,

"Now, let's everyone calm down."

The archer shot back,

"Calm down? Lian doesn't have a mother anymore! How am I going to tell her?"

He stormed out of the room. Nightshade said,

"Roy. Roy!"  
She chased after him.

The head of the Suicide Squad said,

"Get up, Booker."

Major Disaster got up, grunting,

"I get it. You're gonna pin this one me."

Amanda looked at him with that infamous glare of hers. She then walked away.

**Outside… **

Arsenal sighed as he looked out the window to the base's outdoor training area. He was devastated. Cheshire, the mother of his child, was dead. In a way, Roy did have feelings for Jade, even if she used him for sex. Roy felt, for a while, that someone could truly understand about his addiction and his problems. The two had come to Checkmate around the same time, both hopeless causes that no one wanted to help.

Then, Roy thought back to Donna. Wonder Girl was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and, hanging around Green Arrow a lot, he had seen some gorgeous women in his life. But, there was something about Donna, something about the young Amazon princess that caused Roy's heart to flutter. He saw her after it was revealed that he was a spy for Checkmate. He saw how devastated she was. Roy thought Donna did have real feelings for him, and she must have thought he used her just to get information.

Arsenal sighed,

"Me and my luck with women."

Nightshade had caught up with him,

"Roy. Roy, we need to talk."

The archer nodded, sarcastically remarking,

"All right, let's. Let's talk about how I am a complete screw up, that I let this happen, and that I have to face Lian with this! You tell me how I should talk!"  
Eve shook her head,

"Roy, I'm not going to imagine what you're going through, because, to be honest, I don't know. What I do know is that you're a part of this dysfunctional team and, like or not, you have to live with it. Right now, we're all a little devastated by what happened, and how it's so mysterious."  
She sat next to him,

"I've cleared it with the Wall. Go be with your daughter. Right now, she needs you."

The red-headed arms user sighed; Roy knew Eve was right on this one. He stood up,

"See you later."

Eve called out,

"Take a couple of days. You're going to need it."

**Later, that night… **

Captain Boomerang was wandering the halls. The former villain turned Squad member muttered sleepily,

"Bloody 'ell. This isn't what I signed up for. I signed up to get away from prison, not be some bloody government pawn in a bloody James Bond movie."

He walked by the morgue when he heard a sound coming from inside it. The boomerang master looked at the door. He shook his head,

"Bloody rat."

The sound came again. This time, Digger heard it. He pulled out a boomerang and opened the secured lock.

The morgue was dark, and Cheshire's body was still lying on the table, the tag on her toe. Captain Boomerang called out,

" 'ello? Anybody in here?"

Just then, there was a moan coming from Cheshire's body. Digger screamed girlishly,

"ZOMBIE! BLOODY HELL, SHE'S A ZOMBIE!"  
He was then hit over the head from behind. Digger rubbed his head,

"What the hell? More zombies?"

"Quiet, you idiot. It's me, Len."

Captain Boomerang blinked,

"Cold? Where are ya, ya bloody fool?"

The light turned on and, standing in the morgue was a pale-skinned man in a blue parka, holding a blue gun. His name is Len Snart, the Flash rogue known as Captain Cold. Accompanying him was a man in orange and green, holding a green gun. His name is Mirror Master, another Flash rogue with the ability to travel and trap people in mirrors.

Mirror Master smirked,

"Nice to see ya, laddie."

Cheshire sat up,

"Will you morons keep it down?"

Boomerang blinked,

"Guys, she's a zombie!"

Cheshire slapped him upside the head,

"Idiot. I faked my own death."

She let the cloth drape drop to the floor, causing all the men to start drooling. Jade, not even caring in the slightest, found her belongings and put on her original costume,

"If you ask me, working for these guys is worse than prison. I say we make them pay."  
Cold nodded,

"I know. Why do you think I prefer prison? Although, now that I think about it, it's actually nice and cool in this morgue."

Mirror Master shook his head,

"You are one sick puppy, you know what?"

Boomerang said,

"Hey, guys. Don't leave me behind on this one. I want in."

Jade shrugged,

"What the hell? Just don't go looking for a human shield, like last time."

The Australian boomerang master said innocently,

"Who, me?"

Captain Cold shook his head,

"OK, here's the plan. Evan'll get more of the Rogues down here and we'll take this place over."

Mirror Master nodded,

"Aye, laddie. I got a few others comin' right now."

The mirror in the room glistened as three more Rogues appeared.

First was a man dressed in a yellow and blue stripped costume, carrying a bag of tricks. His name is James Jesse, the Trickster.

Second was a man with a green cowl and dressed in blue and yellow. His name is Alvin Desmond, Dr. Alchemy.

And, lastly, there was a man dressed in green, with long, flailing arms. His name is the Top.

Captain Cold looked angrily at the Top. The Top grinned,

"So, boyos. How's it going?"

Len growled,

"You'd better do you're job, or I'll freeze parts of you you didn't know you had."

He loaded his cold gun and said,

"Let's move out."

**Ten minutes later… **

The door to the morgue opened and, the first person the Rogues ran into was Power Girl. Mirror Master blinked,

"Whoa, check out the lass!"

Karen was wide-eyed,

"What's going on?"

Cheshire launched a poison dart, but the blonde heroine dodged it. Power Girl sounded the alarm. Captain Boomerang groaned,

"I should've chosen prison."

Next Chapter:

The Suicide Squad vs. The Flash Rogues.


	10. Chapter 10

**Suicide Squad **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. _

Chapter 10: Not One of Us Part 2 

Roy was in his apartment with his daughter. Lian had her mother's eyes and hair, but she also had her father's looks. She was on the floor, playing. The red-headed archer was watching her play, but was also pondering about Jade. She was dead, and Roy did not know how to tell Lian what happened.

Lian looked up,

"Daddy, are you watching?"

Roy looked up to see his three-year old daughter roll on the floor and into a headstand. It seems she inherited some of her mother's acrobatic skills. Roy hoped she did not inherit Jade's self-centeredness or need to use people, or even her penchant for poisons.

Just then, his Squad communicator rang. He answered,

"Hello?"

Power Girl said,

"Roy, we need you back at Squad base. We're under attack. Cheshire's-."

The other end was cut off. Arsenal sat in stunned silence. Was Jade really alive?

**Meanwhile, at Squad base… **

Nightshade had put up a shadow barrier around herself as Mirror Master launched an attack against the shadow user. However, with no light reflecting within the barrier, Mirror Master could not see his target.

Vision phased behind Mirror Master, solidified, and fired his beams at the Scottish villain. Mirror Master was hit and he went flying, but he fell into a mirror. The mercenary snarled,

"Oh, ye think ye're so tough, laddie? Try one o' these!"  
He fired beams from the mirror at the android. Vision phased through the attacks.

Captain Cold and Major Disaster were squaring off. The disaster making villain shook his head,

"You aren't welcome here."

He began focusing his powers and was creating an earthquake. Cold shook his head,

"Not today!"

He was about to fire his cold gun when he dropped it. Major Disaster grinned evilly,

"Funny thing about my powers; I not only can create destruction, I can also cause disaster to people's luck too."

Cold picked up his gun and fired it. Instead, it backfired, freezing his arm in numbing cold. Of course, he hardly felt it,

"Fine, I'll just have to club you with this!"

He charged at Booker, hoping to inflict some sort of damage.

The Top and Cheshire were both taking on Power Girl. The blonde heroine shook her head,

"You disgust me. You faked your own death and for what?"

Jade shrugged,

"I just never could follow orders, you know. Too much of a hassle."  
The Top began spinning at high speeds again. The last time he did, Power Girl was hit hard and her ear piece fell out. The Top cackled maniacally,

"Look into my eyes. Let the world spin with vertigo and mayhem!"

Power Girl slammed a massive fist into the ground, causing the spinning Rogue to coil his long arms around his legs and trip him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Cheshire shook her head,

"Moron."

She threw a gas grenade. The grenade exploded, enveloping the blonde powerhouse in a sickly green gas. Jade grinned,

"Kryptonite gas. Especially effective on you, bitch."

Suddenly, Cheshire was caught in a net. She hissed,

"What is this?"

Arsenal, with his trusty bow and arrows, shook his head,

"I still can't believe you're still alive. You want to destroy the Suicide Squad, Jade. Why?"

Jade hissed,

"Why not? I've had it with being a government pawn! I've had it taking orders from someone I never liked! I've had it all! I want out, and this is it!"

A gun cocked behind her head. Waller said,

"You want out? All you had to do was ask."

She fired, hitting Jade at close range, in the back of the head. The assassin was down and dead for certain this time.

Dr. Alchemy called in,

"Captain Boomerang; are those explosives in place?"

Digger said,

"Yep, get us out now!"

With that, Mirror Master smashed his mirror and, grabbing a few shards, got the Rogues out of there. Top shouted,

"What about me?"

An arrow found his neck.

Waller called in,

"Oracle, are you there?"

Barbara nodded,

"Yes, Waller. What is it?"

"Bombs have been planted in various locations throughout the Base. You need to guide me to the bombs and help me disarm them."

Nightshade ordered,

"Roy, evacuate the personal here. I'm going with Miss Waller to stop the bombs."

The two groups separated to perform their separate tasks.

In the next few minutes, Roy, Booker, Karen, and Vision managed to get the people evacuated out of the Squad base and labs. Karen looked over with her X-ray vision, trying to find Waller and any of the others,

"Waller's still not here. Dammit, what is taking so long?"

Just then, explosions started rocking the base. Vision hardened his density and shielded Roy from the explosion. Booker and Karen huddled close.

When the base was destroyed, the four emerged from the rubble. The Suicide Squad base was decimated. Arsenal looked around,

"Amanda! Amanda!"

Vision ran a scan,

"I do not detect any living life forms in the area."

Power Girl shook his head,

"Other than Top and Cheshire, there aren't any dead bodies around here."

Oracle called in,

"Guys, it's me. No sign of anyone else there but you and the survivors."

She paused for a moment before adding,

"I think it's time we meet up and discuss our next move."

Roy nodded,

"Right. Where are you?"

"Meet me in Metropolis. It's one of the Squad's safe houses. Call me when you get to town."

End of Adventures of Suicide Squad, but not the end of the Squad.


End file.
